


Протуберанцы

by Kasem (Anerin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Kasem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о встрече боли и пустоты</p>
            </blockquote>





	Протуберанцы

 Наташа знала, каково это - остаться одной в этом мире, без ориентиров, без людей, на которых можно опереться. Поправка: ее учили, что она всегда будет одна; люди, на которых можно будет надеяться в ходе операции, каждый раз будут разными.

Ей за тридцать, а кажется, прожила, как минимум три жизни. И каждый крах не ломал ее, просто - менял, как препятствия меняют русло ручья. Ей всегда казалось, что люди вокруг не такие, что Красная комната преобразила ее человеческую природу до неузнаваемости.

Вот эта девочка - не такая. Она готова сломаться. Слишком многое исчезло из ее мира - то, что она считала нерушимым. Ее страна, ее злость, ее месть и, главное, ее брат.

У Наташи были “сестры”: восемь девчонок, которые тренировались в Красной комнате вместе с ней. К началу девяностых выжили только двое. Теперь осталась она одна.

Но это другое. Наташа не знает, что такое “семья” и, наверное, никогда не узнает. Такое она не готова доверить даже психотерапевтам Щ.И.Т.а. В ней словно есть какая-то дыра, которую невозможно наполнить. Она не заметна стороннему наблюдателю; не заметна тем, кто называет себя ее друзьями теперь. Она слишком долго скрывала в себе эту слабость. Любая зацепка или неизменно срабатывающая кнопка в человеческой психике - в их работе - это слабость. Любая привязанность - словно скомканные и оставленная на тротуаре бумажка, на которой написано: “Этот свой”. Свой-чужой. Временная опора не становится своей.

В эту пустоту грозился прорваться-просочиться Роджерс, но, видимо, он ждал других реакций. В его пустоте уже были обрывки с именами давно потерянных людей, а Сэм вошел в его жизнь так стремительно, что Наташа даже и не уловила, как произошел обмен-распознавание. Как оперативник, она отследила момент контакта, но не смогла прочувствовать привязанные к нему эмоции. Это - тоже ее недостаток. Чаще всего она компенсирует его аналитическим подходом, чтением языка тела и жестов, выработанной интуицией. Но факт остается фактом: ее опередили. И места в коробочке Роджерса с именами временно не осталось - надо утрясти то, что есть.

Из души Ванды вырван кусок, он дает всполохи, словно живые протуберанцы огня и силы, обжигая тех, кто рискует подойти слишком близко. Это совсем не похоже на слабость. Это, скорее, мина-растяжка: одно неверное движение, и ты мертв.

Наташа подходит к ней всё ближе и ближе. Ее подпускают, проводят безопасным путем. Протуберанцы находят и облизывают ту полость, которую невозможно заполнить.

Первый раз это происходит вечером, заполненным виски и вином, в башне Старка. Она бы не назвала это вечеринкой или празднованием: им нечего праздновать, они слишком многим пожертвовали, и новые Мстители приходят в команду без звуков фанфар и ликования.

Ванда стоит у бара, и Наташа заходит ей за спину. Даже если не читать мысли, можно понять, как хочется Наташе снять тонкие бретельки платья с плеч Ванды и поцеловать ее кожу. Воздух между ними дрожит от этого желания.

Когда они остаются одни на огромном балконе башни, Наташа больше не сдерживает себя. Им плевать, кто может их увидеть. Это абсолютно не важно, когда всполохи рваной раны на душе Ванды согревают края раны - той, что словно от пули навылет - в душе Наташи.

Ванда проводит руками по волосам Наташи, пропускает их между пальцами. Как будто она - утешает, она - успокаивает очнувшуюся от кошмара подругу. На самом деле, у Наташи уже давно не было кошмаров. А вот Ванду она заставала ночами в общих комнатах пьющей кофе и старающейся не заснуть.

Первый раз, когда они оказываются в одной постели, наступает гораздо позже. Может, через пару месяцев. От них пахнет порохом и пылью, постельное белье быстро пачкается, от них пахнет потом, копотью и жизнью. Ванда трется об ее бедро как будто заведенная и крепко держит за волосы. Целует она глубоко, так, что перехватывает дыхание. Наташа срывает с нее остатки одежды и проводит пальцами по сосками, берет их в рот, правый прикусывает. Теперь Наташа нависает над ней, но хватка Ванды не ослабевает ни на секунду. Это не мешает Наташе выскользнуть, развести ноги Ванды в стороны и провести языком между ними. Немного сжать пальцами рядом с клитором, облизать его и широким движением языка провести между половых губ. Повторить - пока Ванда не начнет стонать на каждом вдохе, гладить ее клитор большим пальцем, так и не сняв перчаток. Подождать, пока она отдышится и повторит всё тоже самое с Наташей.

Иногда Наташе кажется, что дыра в ней понемногу затягивается, прижженная адским пламенем - спустя всё эти годы наконец обеззараженная, обнаженная снова и оставленная заживать. Но это ощущение вряд ли реально, слишком много времени прошло, и даже ресурсы психики Наташи не безграничны.

Наташа не назвала бы то, что, между ними, близостью. Ванду она не спрашивает, а та не предлагает своих ответов.

Однажды Наташа засыпает рядом с Вандой до рассвета. Такого с ней еще не случалось - непреднамеренно - никогда. Возможно, всё происходящее - это навеянный Вандой сон, от которого невозможно очнуться.

Наташа готова не просыпаться еще долго. Впервые за долгое время ей тепло - изнутри. Вот ведь ирония: ее внутренности просто сгорают, а ей - тепло.

В сексе между ними всегда много животного, много звуков, борьбы за то, чтобы доставить - или достичь, в зависимости от дня - удовольствия.

На тренировках Ванда всегда сосредоточена и не дает своей душевной ране отвлечь себя, но как только она выходит за пределы зала или в бой, протуберанцы заслоняют всю ее фигуру. Это - неправильно, и как инструктор Наташа должна сказать, что надо тренироваться так, как ты планируешь биться, отрабатывать действия, которые потом, возможно, спасут тебе жизнь.

Никто больше не видит этой разницы. И потому Наташа просто обязана обратить внимание Ванды на такое несовпадение. Она начинает этот разговор одной безлунной ночью, но Ванда просто подходит к ней сзади и обнимает.

\- Позволь мне самой выбирать, как распоряжаться своей силой и своей болью.

Ей всегда не хватало выбора, она всегда направляла свою силу так, как этого хотели другие, она так и не пережила свою боль. Она - Ванда, Наташа, не так уж важно, о ком из них речь.

Наконец они вольны выбирать, как проживать свою жизнь.

Короткие волосы Наташи лежат на подушке Ванды и переплетаются с длинными - ее. Горит огнем потери Ванда, а Наташа лишь оказалась рядом, и ее согревают эти всполохи. Наверное, так используют людей. Но Ванда лишь улыбается и крепче прижимает ее к себе. 

\- Спи, Нат. Завтра тебе никуда не нужно идти. У тебя будет выходной, и я принесу завтрак в кровать.

Наташа плохо себе представляет, что такое выходной, но она всегда быстро училась. Научится и этому. Может быть, Ванде хочется быть нужной кому-то сейчас, а Наташе не хватает того, кто научит ее человечности.

Завтра всё будет хорошо.


End file.
